Copying paper, when ruled into squares, accurately and readily indicates the size or position of an image formed thereon, hence convenience. Accordingly, it has been practice to use graph paper or squared paper as copying paper and form images thereon.
However, when this method is used for copying operation, there arises a need to prepare the squared paper which is more expensive than plain paper and accommodate the squared paper in the supply cassette to be attached to the copying machine. Furthermore, the paper must be replaced by the plain paper when the latter paper is to be used. The method therefore involves the problem of being cumbersome.